


Just Us

by Svurolivia



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svurolivia/pseuds/Svurolivia
Summary: A short one shot based off of A Story of More Woe. Marking as complete, but I might add more. Amanda's given birth and now she needs somewhere to stay. Olivia offers to let her stay at her place.





	Just Us

The squad had all been around to visit Amanda and baby Billie in the hospital. Fin and Carisi had left for the night. Sonny was going to take Jesse to his place to spend the night since Amanda had broken up with Al and she didn’t want trust Al to watch her alone overnight. Olivia had stayed. She had gotten there later than everyone else and she wanted to spend more time with Amanda and the baby. The blonde’s face had lit up when Liv walked into the room. Something, the older woman hadn’t missed. Her heart stopped beating when Fin told her that Al had to proposed to the younger woman. She felt a sense of relief when learned that Amanda had turned him down.

 Now she was sitting on the couch in Amanda’s room. Her legs are propped up and Billie is laying on them. The baby has her finger in a firm grip. She’s wide awake and staring at Olivia. The other woman had fallen asleep and Liv had got Billie when she started to fuss so Amanda could get some rest. She’s spent the last 10 minutes talking to her. Telling her how amazing she thinks her mama is and about Jesse and Noah. And about how much she loves her already.

Liv doesn’t realize that Amanda is awake and had been listening for just about the entire time. She’s started when she hears Amanda’s voice calling to her.

“Hey, did we wake you up? Billie and I were bonding.” Liv says standing up with the baby and walking back to Amanda’s bedside.

“No, you didn’t wake me up.”

“Do you want her?” Liv says getting ready to hand the baby over.

Amanda shakes her head. “No, but come sit with me.” She says moving over and patting the spot next to her on the bed. “It’s late. Shouldn’t you be home with Noah?”

“I’m leaving soon. I guess I wasn’t ready to leave just yet.” Liv says as she sits down. Her gaze falls to Billie again. “She really is beautiful, Amanda. Perfect.”

“You were right.”

“About what?”

“Right after I first told you I was pregnant, you told me you hoped she was a girl.”

“I guess I was then.” Liv pauses. “I’m glad you told Al you couldn’t marry him. He wasn’t good enough for you. You deserve to be treated better than that.”

“Yeah, I wish I figured it out sooner. Now, I need to find somewhere for me and the girls to stay. I don’t want to go back to Al’s place.” Amanda says.

“You can stay with me and Noah. If you wanted to. Noah’s been asking for a play date with Jesse for a while now and you know he loves his Auntie Amanda time.”

 “I don’t want to impose.”

“It’s not imposing if I’m offering.”

Amanda thinks about it for a moment. “Ok. But only until I get back on my feet and I want to help pay things and help around the house.”

“I guess I can agree to that. Do you want me to ask Fin and Carisi to get your stuff and Frannie from Al’s place?”

“Please.”

They spend more time talking before it gets late and Liv reluctantly has to leave for the night. Thought she promises she’ll be back tomorrow with Noah and Jesse.

Liv visits the next day kids in tow. Jesse and Noah both take turns holding the baby and they finalize Amanda’s plans to move in. She’s being released from the hospital the following morning and Olivia is planning to take a few hours off of work to pick Amanda up and get her settled. Fin and Carisi were packing up Amanda and Jesse’s belongings and moving them into the brunette’s apartment. Noah was excited for Jesse coming to stay with them and that they would share his room. He was looking at this as an extended sleepover and Liv imagines some difficult bedtimes are in their future.

The next day, Liv picks up Amanda and Billie them to her apartment. They’re greeted by a very excited Franny who is trying to check out the baby. The blonde takes her out of her car seat and lets Franny climb onto the couch to sniff her.

“I set up a Pack n’ Play in my room. You can sleep in there and I’ll take the couch. I set up a toddler bed in Noah’s room for Jesse to use.”

“Liv, no. I can’t take your bed.”

“Well, you’re not sleeping on the couch. You just had a baby.” The older woman had prepared herself for this argument. She knew the blonde was going to have an issue with taking her room. “We could always share the bed. It’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

The women had occasionally shared a bed when playdate turned into an impromptu sleepover. Still, that’s different from sharing a bed for who knows how long.

“I don’t want Billie to keep you up.”

“I want to help. We can even take turns for the middle of the night feeds if you wanted to.” Liv fires back.

“I’m not winning this argument, am I?”

“No, you’re not.” 

 

Noah and Jesse got home from school and they had dinner together. As a family. They watch a movie afterwards. All piled together on the couch together. They put the kids to bed and cuddle with Billie before both women get ready for bed. It’s a little awkward at first, but they both fall asleep without a problem. Because they know the baby will be up soon.

Billie wakes them both up a few times. When she cries again around 2 AM, Liv gets up and takes her out of the room before she can wake up her Mama. Making her a bottle and changing her diaper. She sits on the couch with her to feed her. Exhausted but filled with happiness. She loves that Amanda is here with her. Liv has never really had a family and now she’s got Amanda and the kids.

Amanda wakes up a while later and gets out of bed when she doesn’t find Liv next to her. She panics when she doesn’t see Billie in her bassinet, but then it connects in her mind that Liv probably has her. She isn’t prepared for what she finds in the living room.

Olivia is fast asleep on the couch with Billie snuggled up and asleep on her chest. The baby’s hand has a grip on her shirt and Liv’s arms are holding her to her chest. Her cheek resting on top of the baby’s head.

It’s a sight that takes her breath away. The woman she’s been in love with for so long curled up together with her baby. Liv loves her kids so much and that means the world to her. She walks over and picks Billie up planning to put her in her bassinet before coming back to get Liv. But the brunette startles awake as soon as she feels the baby being lifted from her arms. “It’s okay, Liv. I’ve got her. I’m just going to put her in the crib and I’ll be right back.”

 

Amanda does that. Placing the baby down and then sitting back down with Olivia on the couch. “What were you two doing out here?” Amanda says.

“I didn’t want Billie to wake you up, so we came out here. I guess we both fell asleep.”

“Thank you, for all your help Liv. Really, I appreciate it.”

“We’re family Manda and I want to help. As much as you want me to. You’re one of the most important people in my life and I just want to be there for you. And support you.”

Amanda looks towards the wall and then back at Olivia. “Do you want to know why I couldn’t marry Al? I told him I didn’t love him, but I didn’t tell him that I was in love with someone else.” She takes a deep breath. “I’m in love with you, Oliva and I’ve been in love with you for such a long time. Seeing you asleep like that with Billie made it impossible for me not to tell you. Its okay if you don’t feel the same way. We can go stay with Carisi or Fin instead. Forget about it we’ll leave in the -.”

The blonde’s cut off by Liv’s lips cutting her off mid rant. She pulls away. “I love you too, Amanda and I don’t want you to go anywhere. Unless you want to. I want us to be a family. Me, you, the kids and Frannie. It's all I want.”

“I meant what I said in the hospital the night Billie was born Liv. You’re my family and I want us to be together.”

“Let’s go back to bed. Billie will wake us up soon. Love you, Manda.”

“Love you too, Liv.” 


End file.
